Road to Happiness
by SutekiKage
Summary: DarkXDai...lovers, but one has a secret, and it involves them both, and that secret stands in the way of their love. YAOI, LEMON, and RAPE rated for...future...ehehehe
1. Does the Road choose the Person?

Disclaimer: ...I don't own DNAngel, I worship Yukiru Sugisaki, and if I meet him in real life I'm sure I'll scream like crazy...although I do own a DNAngel C2 community! Plz visit it when you have free time! This is only gonna last 2 chapters or maybe 3, haven't decided yet...anyways...Daisuke and Satoshi are 16, Dark and Krad are 17.

And in this story, it'll be like a Harry Potter world. Everyone is a wizard or witch. And you are ranked from A-J, J being the lowest, A represents the highest. Dark, and Satoshi are Rank C, Daisuke is Rank C near Rank B, and Krad is Rank B. A Ranks work for the government.

**Does the Road of Fate Choose the Person?**

_Oblivious to Truth,_

_Oblivious to Pain,_

_Love blinded the caring eyes._

_Till it was to late,_

_And Truth reveled,_

_Then pain was learned._

_Love shattered._

_Eyes blackened by hate._

_ -Frozen Magic Fire _

flashback

"Why Krad?" Tears rolled down a heart stricken black angel's cheeks.

"I do not love you any more Dark, I have someone better now..." the white demon scoffed. Turning away from his former love and walked away.

"Krad! Please! I love you! Don't leave me! Please!" Dark choked out, tasting the wet salty tears. He pulled the blanket over his half naked self as he heard the door slam shut. The door to his heart also closed up, leaving a heart broken angel alone in the steadily colding room.

flashback ends

"Why am I thinking about that now?" Dark mumbled, it had been half a year ago since Krad had left him. It still hurt when Dark thought about it, but when he found out that Krad had chosen Satoshi, he decided to forget all about him. Dark, like Krad had also found someone better, about a month ago he meet Daisuke. The sweetest person you could meet. They had fallen in love at first sight, and they confessed their love towards each other even before they could really know each other.

"Thinking bout what?" some one behind him spoke up, Dark let out a squeak.

"Dai!" Anger turned into pure happiness as he saw who it was. He bent down slightly as he pressed his lips to the red heads own. Since Dai was at least a head shorter then Dark, even though they were almost a year apart.

"Dark...we really shouldn't be doing that, now" Daisuke looked around nervously at the crowd descending into the school.

"Don't be such a party pooper Dai, besides, almost everyone knows about us anyways"

"They do!" Daisuke almost fainted.

"Of course! we're a few of the most popular guys in this school Dai! Strong too! Every girl is after us, and even some of the guys" Daisuke turned crimson at the remark. Dark just laughed at Daisuke's innocence, it was one of the things he liked about him. "But they wouldn't dare lay a finger on you since you're with me" Dark smirked.

"sigh I hope so..." _even though I'm stronger then you by rank..._ Daisuke thought

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about it, Dark will always be there to save you" Dark put his arms around Daisuke's petite figure. Providing comfort for the smaller boy.

"Dark..." some one hissed coldly. Dark and Daisuke both turned to see who it was. Krad and Satoshi were looking right at them, making Daisuke blush in embarrassment. "Is that the one I've been hearing all about, Dark? Daisuke Niwa, Rank C near B?" Krad asked as he got their attention.

"What's it to you?" Dark growled.

"Nothing much, but he is rather cute" Krad looked straight at Daisuke, observing him through cold gold eyes that made Daisuke freeze. Dark blocked his view as he stepped in front of Daisuke.

"Keep you're hands to yourself Krad" Dark hissed.

"You know that I can't" Satoshi seemed to send him an evil glare as he said this. "See you around...Daisuke" Krad turned around and Satoshi followed obediently.

"Teme" Dark swore when Krad was out of hearing distance. "Dai? You ok?" Daisuke seemed shaken as he leaned into the locker.

"I'll be fine..." he lied, even though he looked paler then normal. Krad wasn't one you would want to mess with, he was the most brutal person in the school. He was renowned for his brutality, and also because he was one of the strongest in the area. No one challenged him.

"If you say so" Dark helped Daisuke to his classroom before heading to his own. _Please...don't let Krad get his hands on Dai...

* * *

_

"Krad...what are you thinking?" Satoshi coldly mused.

"Dear Satoshi, you expect me to tell you?" Krad turned towards Satoshi, raising his head by his chin.

"If you trusted me, you would've told me..." Satoshi tried to look away from the piercing gold eyes, but had to stifle a cry of pain as Krad's hold started to hurt."Krad let go, you're hurting me"

"Hehe...what if I don't want to?" Krad grinned, staring straight into Satoshi's light blue eyes.

"You sadist..."

"Don't mock me, sadist is to blunt a word to describe me" Krad snarled, letting go of Satoshi, who in turn coughed slightly. " I have plans, I want to have some fun" he leered.

* * *

Daisuke didn't have anything to do after school, since all his friends had clubs to go to, including Dark. So he just started walking home.

"Daisuke!" someone cried. He turned to see Satoshi running towards him.

"Satoshi?" the blue haired boy looked sort of worried. But the cold mask that he always wore showed nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"We have to hurry...Krad isn't being nice today..." Satoshi informed, and immediately Daisuke got the point. Satoshi grabbed his hand and started to half drag, half run Daisuke back to his house.

"Satoshi...why are you going out with Krad?" Daisuke surprised Satoshi, it stumped him. He hadn't the faintest idea why either.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he huffed out since they were still running.

"I was just wondering...he's always mean to you...and you don't even fight back." Daisuke was pitying him.

"I'm not sure why I liked Krad...but now I look back and hate myself for making the choice" Satoshi avoided Daisuke's look, it was the look of pity, it hurt when someone looked at him with pity. "I don't really love him I guess...but I'm not sure what to do..."

"...oh..." the rest of the time was in silence. The only thing telling each other that they were there was the slight tingling of someone holding his hand. They finally reached Daisuke's house and Satoshi left when they said their good-byes.

* * *

Satoshi sighed tiredly when he finally reached his house. He went up the elevator to the floor he lived in. He shoved the key into the keyhole, and opened the door along with the lights. What he didn't expect to see was Krad standing next to his door.

"Krad..." he knew the worse was coming, he had irked Krad. He quickly stepped aside, and pushed the door close.

"Satoshi...you went against my will" Krad looked at him angrily.

"I couldn't let you hurt him..." Satoshi looked at Krad with a cold expression on his face.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side!" at that instant, Krad must've cast a really quick pain spell because Satoshi crippled to the floor screaming in pain.

"Krad! Stop it!" Satoshi was trying to contain the pain by casting his own spell, but the stronger spell stopped the weaker one. "Ahhh!" he started seeing dots dance across his vision as the pain increased.

"Don't like it Sato?" Krad asked coyly.

"No I don't! Now stop the damn fucking spell!" Satoshi cussed, then let out another scream as the pain got stronger but then declined into a throbbing memory. Krad walked over to Satoshi's doubled over form, and kicked him, hard.

"Let that be a reminder that you are mine, and you shouldn't stop me when I want to do something" Krad bent down to Satoshi, who was heaving and shuddering from the pain. "Now...will you try to stop me again?" Satoshi didn't answer. "Are you gonna defy me or not!" Krad yelled.

"No..." Satoshi finally whispered. Krad taking this as an answer picked up Satoshi and brought him into the bedroom. "Not now Krad...please..."

"You don't get to decide what I want to do" Krad's mood changed from angry to playful instantly.

"Krad! Not now!" Satoshi regretted saying that when Krad roughly threw him on the bed. Then he grabbed Satoshi's shirt, ripping the front off.

* * *

"Satoshi? What happened to you?" Daisuke cast a worried glance at Satoshi. Satoshi looked worse then sick.

"Rough night" Satoshi crocked out. Before Satoshi could react Daisuke had used some white healing magic on him. "You didn't have to do that" his glare meet soft caring eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" Satoshi snapped.

"Satoshi..." Satoshi felt anger boil inside of him, that look again.

"Just leave me alone!" Satoshi walked away from the red head and his worried glances.

"You care to much about him Dai" Dark snuck up behind Daisuke and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"He's a friend" Daisuke relaxed into Dark's hold.

"You're such a Wiccan" (Wiccan is a witch that connects with nature, they are sorta like white witches) Dark teased

"Am not!" Daisuke protested "I know as much Black magic as I know White magic!"

"I know, I know. You're the only person in the whole school who's studying everything" (A/N - There are 2 types of classes, Black and White. They're learning Black Magic, Daisuke is the only one in the group learning White Magic)

"It's not like I want to do two different types of classes...mom wanted me to" Daisuke pretended to be shamed.

"Suuuuuure" Dark leaned forward to place another kiss on Daisuke's cheek, closer to his mouth.

"I'm just worried about him...you know Krad..." Dark sighed out futilely "you care about others more then you care about yourself" he plopped down next to Daisuke sighing over and over again, trying to make Daisuke pity him.

"And you don't care enough" Daisuke pouted.

"I care about you...and that's all that matters..." Dark leaned closer and closer to Daisuke before finally kissing him on the lips, and Daisuke let him. Usually he wouldn't allow Dark to show affection at school, but this time he felt like he needed one.

* * *

The next day was the same, Daisuke hung out with his friends. Dark hung out with his friends. Satoshi was tagging behind Krad. They were admired by everyone in the school. They were the only rank D, almost C, and B wizards in the whole country, and 4 high ranks in one area was rare. It was hard to even get to rank E even in White magic.(white magic easier then black, most people choose white) hardly anyone got there. But Japan had 4 above E ranks in high school. The other countries only had about 1 or 2 above E ranks still in school, and they were mostly white magic users. They were considered lucky, and sometimes government officials from other countries would come looking for them to work for them when they grew up. Of course they declined. Krad, Satoshi, Dark, and Daisuke were renowned around the world as magic prodigies. At the end of the day Daisuke walked back with Dark and Takeshi. They dropped Daisuke off before Dark and Takeshi split up.

* * *

"Hello, is Daisuke there?" Dark asked, he needed some help on some homework and needed Daisuke's help. Daisuke was one of the smartest in magical knowledge, next to Satoshi that is.

"Hold on Dark" Emiko's voice traveled across the phone, then silence as Emiko yelled Daisuke's name.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass over here, I'm already in deep shit with my teacher. Don't need to get in anymore trouble"

"Ok ok! Don't panic Dark, I'll get there as fast as possible" the phone conversation didn't even end with a bye, there was just a click then followed by another one that echoed the first.

* * *

"Why'd you call me over so fast?" Daisuke asked as Dark lead him into Dark's living room.

"This evil thing!" Dark hissed angrily while staring at a deformed 10 pointed star with a bunch of lines going across it and around.

"The star of duplication? Shouldn't that be easy for you? You're almost at my level" Daisuke eyed the star in amusement at the effort to draw the star.

"Shuddap, you know I suck at symbol magic."(symbol magic magic drawn on the floor) Dark grunted. Not wanting to admit that he wasn't the best wizard in the world. Daisuke laughed, knowing it was true.

"Fine I'll help" Daisuke continued by showing Dark how to draw the star an easier way, and still have the duplication spell work. Dark was so happy when he duplicated a pebble that he hugged Daisuke and kissed him passionately. Making the red head turn as red as his hair.(Wow...a pebble...)

"Oh thank you thank you! So happy!" Dark was doing a victory dance, twirling Daisuke around and around in circles. Making them both very dizzy. They finally stopped as they tripped over something and landed on the bed. (Nice coincidence eh?)

"Umm..." Daisuke was blushing again, especially since he was right on top of Dark. He quickly got up, but Dark pulled Daisuke back down next to him. "Dark!" Daisuke reddened.

"What? Don't be mean Daisuke. You need to have some fun" Dark looked at him seductively

"Not this kind of fun!" Daisuke squeaked.

"Awe, come on. You're no fun" Dark pouted but continued to take Daisuke's shirt off.

"Dark!" Daisuke just seemed to notice what Dark was doing as he pulled his shirt tighter together.

"Come on..." Dark persuaded. All of a sudden Daisuke's legs couldn't support him. He grabbed for the chair next to him, but instead Dark grabbed him.

"I should've known you would play dirty" Daisuke turned away from Dark, which was sort of impossible since he was in his arms.

"Don't be like that" Dark kissed the side of Daisuke's neck, making Dai shiver in pleasure. "See? You like it" Dark smiled in triumph. Daisuke sighed. Dark put him down on the bed as he removed the articles of clothing. Then he crawled next to Daisuke and did the same.

"Are you sure about this?" Daisuke asked uncertainly

"Never surer" Dark cocked confidently. Dark pressed his lips next to Daisuke's before he could protest anymore. They continued to kiss as they groped around each other. Daisuke would let out a giggle at times, and maybe a sharp intake of breath. And Dark would just grin happily as the night passed.

* * *

"yawn" Daisuke couldn't stop yawning from the night before. His other friends had noticed that he had come to school with Dark half dragging him here, and immediately began to suspect what had happened.

"Soo Dai...what happened?" Saga asked. Everyone turned to Daisuke seeking the answer to the question. They were in class, and everyone crowded around Daisuke to see if the rumors of him having sex with Dark were true.

"Happened what?" his innocence clouding his better judgement.

"You know. You being laid..." Daisuke flushed. Everyone got the message.

"Awe! You are so lucky!" Risa and a few of her friends chimed.

"I think Dark was the lucky one" a guy cut in. Daisuke started to sweat drop.

"He's right, Dark 'was' the lucky one" Saga added. Everyone looked at him like he was sick. Takashi and Masahiro belted him on the head. "ow!" Daisuke looked away. Dark was right about one thing, he attracted some guys as well as girls.

"But the only one I truly care about is Dark" Daisuke said to no one in particular

"Dang, there goes my chances down the drain. Opps!" Saga had a really bad sense of timing...this time Takashi and Masahiro took it as their liberty to chase Saga down and kill him... "I was just kidding! Seriously!" he pleaded when Masahiro casted a magical net over him.

"Spare me! You've been staring at Daisuke since the beginning of the year! And then you asked him to model for your company!" Daisuke blushed at the memory. all his classmates watched in sheer fear as Takashi pretended to kill Saga gruesomely.

* * *

Satoshi watched all this slightly amused. He felt sort of hurt when Daisuke confirmed that the rumors were true, but he brushed the matter aside. It didn't involve him, so the matter was unimportant. Krad was getting more sick everyday, and Satoshi knew that breaking up with him at the moment wasn't such a good idea. Satoshi had started to like Risa, and was sure she had some feelings towards him as well.

* * *

Daisuke was walking home along again. He should be walking home with Dark and the others, but he got detention, and Takashi had a newspaper meeting. Saga offered to drive Daisuke home but Dai wasn't sure ever since the incident earlier that day. He laughed nervously when Saga asked, and declined. Saga just sighed and said 'suit yourself'. what Daisuke didn't know was that someone was following him. He was almost home when someone grabbed him from behind. He let out a scream but the person knocked him out before sound could escape his mouth.

* * *

Chapter over! Sorry bout the cliffy! But it's a good way to end a chapter/ story/ episode! Really! They always do it on the anime shows! 


	2. Or the Person Choose the Road?

A/N - At this point in the story I decided the pairings! Dai X Dark, Sato X Risa(not really detailed), Takashi X Riku(not detailed either), Krad no get anyone! Cause I'm making him the bad bad guy

**Or the Person Choose the Road?**

"Dark!" Emiko was frantically calling all of Daisuke's friends when he didn't come home on time. He would always tell he when he was gonna do something, or go somewhere. But when an hour later and Daisuke still didn't call or come home, she started calling all of his friends.

"Emiko calm down!" Dark was used to calling Emiko, Emiko, and she didn't mind.

"Is Daisuke with you!" She half yelled half wept into the phone hopefully.

"Daisuke's not there!" a sneaking suspicion told Dark so.

"Yes!" Emiko preceded to break down in tears.

"Krad..." Dark mumbled to himself angrily

"Who?"

"nothing, no one!" Dark immediately knew that Krad was behind this, and he didn't want to tell Emiko what's been going on for the past few days. "Emiko, don't worry. I think I know where he is..."

"You do!" She sighed in relief.

"I think so...but I don't think he's out of trouble yet.."

"What do you mean?" a hint of new panic was added in the voice.

"I'll call you back when I find him...don't worry Emiko, I'll protect him"

"Dar-" before anymore questions were asked Dark hung up on Emiko.

* * *

Krad was doing something against the law. He would get arrested for it later, but he didn't care anymore. He would run away from here after anyways. He wanted Daisuke to come with him too. You see, he had meet Daisuke almost 2 ½ years ago. They had been close, very close. And to tell you the truth, Krad always missed those moments in time. (Wow...what a plot, this is the surprise pairings! Krad X Dai! I don't remember anyone doing such a pairing) He had loved Daisuke more then anyone else he met, and had envied Dark when he saw how much Daisuke liked him.

"Krad?..." a small voice whispered out.

"Daisuke! You're up!" he smiled at the smaller boy who was slowly getting up.

"What are you doing? Krad don't tell me it's one of your outrageous schemes..." Daisuke knew something was wrong, when the pain from the back of his neck returned.

"How'd you guess?" Krad smirked as he strode towards Daisuke.

"What do you want?" Daisuke regained his composure and used some of his white magic to heal the forming bruise on his neck.

"Heal the wound in my heart..." Krad looked at Daisuke mischievously.

"What!"

"I missed you Dai. After you left, there was nothing but sadness in my heart..." Krad proceeded to kiss Daisuke, but Daisuke shoved him away.

"Krad! We aren't together anymore! You...you killed that girl...(I'll explain later)and I will never forgive you for doing so!" Angry tears rolled down Daisuke's cheeks. Krad grabbed Daisuke's shoulder painfully, trying to get his attention.

" I had to!" Krad roared back.

"No you didn't! You killed her all because you were jealous!" Daisuke cried. "She didn't even do anything but hang out with me to much! You killed Misha!" Daisuke broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Krad tried to put a comforting arm around Daisuke, but Daisuke just hissed out venomously "Don't touch me!" That ticked Krad off, he had tried reasoning, but it didn't work.

"Don't yell at me like that! Do you know how much pain you caused me when you left! Then you went straight to my ex for comfort!" Krad thundered.

"That wasn't straight! " Daisuke argued back "we were together 2 ½ years ago!" thoughts ran through Krad's head, but when he couldn't think of anything he yanked Daisuke close and forcefully kissed him. Daisuke resisted and shut his mouth. But when Krad bit him on the lip, he couldn't help but yell out in pain, granting entrance for Krad's tongue. Daisuke fought back but Krad was strong as well as powerful, he forced Daisuke back down onto the bed. Daisuke struggled like crazy, but Krad cast a binding spell that stopped Daisuke considerably. He let the kiss stop there as Daisuke decided to bite his tongue. "Teme!" Daisuke swore.

"Don't be like that..." Krad purred as he licked the blood off Daisuke's lips, making the red head grimace.

"You're a sick bastard and you know it!" uttered Daisuke. He cast a release spell and the binds fell away. Krad threw another spell at him, but Daisuke was agile enough to dodge.

"Just because we are almost at the same rank, doesn't mean you can beat me Dai!" Krad taunted as he threw another spell at Daisuke, that exploded when it made contact with the wall. Daisuke stared at the crumbling wall in shock, was Krad seriously trying to hurt him? That's when the attack hit, square on the chest, knocking all the air out of Daisuke and straight into an intact part of the wall. Daisuke choked when the wall started to cave, the debris leaving nasty bruises or cuts. It finally stopped showering rubble after what seemed to be hours. The last thing he remembered seeing was Krad grinning down upon him, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

Explanation... Misha was one of Daisuke's close friends when he and Krad were going out. But Krad thought Daisuke was being too nice to her, and suddenly became jealous. One night when he and Krad were together, Krad cast a binding spell when Daisuke didn't notice. He went after Misha and killed her from behind. No one could figure out what happened, and recorded it as a mysterious death by a unknown assassin. Only Daisuke knew, but didn't tell anyone because he still loved Krad at the time.

* * *

Dark already knew where Krad would be, and hopefully Daisuke with him. There was an abandoned house outside of town, and no one dared go there. Only Krad went near the place, he had even brought Dark over to the place once. It had been totally spooky in the place, but Dark was shocked when Krad brought him to a fully furnished room with a silk covered bed. It became the place Dark and Krad would go to once a week. And it was also the place Krad had dumped him. Going there brought back unpleasant memories that make Dark angry for even being with Krad half a year ago. All of a sudden he heard a loud crash coming from the top floor as he entered the house. He ran up the creaking steps and located the room with precision. He kicked the door open and almostscreamedat what he saw.

"Krad!" he yelled in anger. Krad was kissing Daisuke on the lips, unaware of the uninvited guest at the moment. Daisuke was half buried in wall rubble, and a thick trickle of blood was finding it's way down the right side of his pale face.

"Well hello there Dark" Krad calmly stood up with a look of victory on his face.

"What did you do with him!" Dark's blood was boiling, there was Daisuke half dead in the room and all Krad do was smile! "How could you!" Dark took in a sharp intake of breath when Krad shoved him to the wall and pinned him there.

"There are many things you need to know Dark" Krad calmly advised him.

"I already know enough!" Dark snapped "you just want what is mine!"

"That's not true! Daisuke was already mine along time ago! But I did something that made him turn on me..." Krad looked away sadly "we were more then best friends 2 ½ years ago...but I did something he didn't want me to do...I killed for him, killed for his love..."

"What?..." Dark was speechless, Krad had killed someone for Daisuke? _Wait...Daisuke would never want to kill anyone! _"what the hell are you talking about?"

"I killed Misha!" Krad hissed in Dark's face.

"Misha!" Dark had heard about the mysterious death a few years back. The girl that was the victim was bleeding from various deep cuts around her body. She died from blood loss, and since she was a black magician, didn't learn the white magic needed to heal oneself. "You were the unknown assassin!"

"Yes. After he figured out what must've happened that night. He stopped taking to me, and grieved for weeks. Soon we never saw each other at all. And when we did he would walk right past me like I wasn't there. It hurt so much..."Krad's voice drifted away.

"I would hate you too when I found out that you killed one of my best friends!" Dark spat.

"You...don't understand..." Krad's grip tightened, even started bleeding at the place where his nails dug into Dark's flesh. Dark yelped in pain and slight shock. Krad had never hurt him before, never. "And now that you know...I guess I'll have to kill you"

"What?" Dark said out weakly, turning pale. Krad would never kill anyone, but he said that he killed Misha... "you wouldn't" he half asked and hoped.

"Watch me..." Krad hissed. The wound that Krad had caused was starting to sting, glowing a strange red. Then it turned into full on pain, as the pain spread through out Dark's body. He tried to scream but the pain seemed to affect his voice as well, but then he felt something warm coming out of his ears. A small trickle of blood, the pain had somehow broken his ear drums. Wet tears trickled down Dark's face with the pain, the water's slide provided little comfort. Krad was telling him something, but only his mouth was moving, no sound escaped the blonds mouth.

* * *

Chapter over! Cliffy again! Don't kill me for it! It's really the best way to end a chapter! That's why every author does it! Kuso! Lady Samarai! Plz update 'a Demon's Love' soon! I can't wait any longer! dying! cough, cough, hack! ahh! The pain! 


	3. Which Will Lead you to Happiness?

**Which will Lead You to Happiness?**

Satoshi was sort of shocked when Emiko had called him. She sounded close to tears and had asked if Daisuke was with him. Of course he said no, and Emiko said her thanks before hanging up with a loud slam. It had to be Krad's doing, Krad must be up to one of his crazy schemes, nothing to worry about. But something nagged at his mind, telling him that something was defiantly wrong. Satoshi grabbed his coat, and hastily walked outside to a huge downpour of rain. That was strangely abnormal in the middle of summer. He knew when he would find Krad, but would Daisuke be with him?

* * *

Krad watched the violet boy in mock silence. Dark's scream was providing enough sound for the old house. The spell that he had used on Dark was ancient. He couldn't have found it if he didn't feel it's evil aura in the library. He had bought the book from the library, the librarian looking at the book in displeasure, but sold it to Krad anyways because of his rank. She didn't care what high level wizards did nowadays, their business was nothing she should be concerned about, but the book was made by one of the darkest wizards in history. Krad was defiantly draw to the book, he actually skipped a whole week of school to read it and try all it's spells. Not like the teachers cared, if the student was a rank C or above, then school was just a choice. All the spells in the book emitted death magic, war magic, the darkest magic in the world. But like Krad cared, at the time it interested him, and he had memorized the spells better then he remembered his other spells. The spell he had used on Dark wouldn't really kill him, but would put him in a coma for a few weeks. And when he woke up, he wouldn't remember anything that happened a few hours before he passed out.

* * *

Daisuke was lightheaded, the hit to his head had caused him to fall unconscious. He almost thought Dark had rushed into the room a mear second before he passed out, but it was just his imagination, right? He stayed silent in his own cold consciousness for awhile, but then heard someone screaming in pain, Dark screaming in pain. _Dark?..it can't be...that hit to the head must've really brought me outta it. _Daisuke listened to the scream that occupied his head, growing more and more unsure. A scene appeared with the voice, a moving picture that only had the scream as it partner. "Dark!" Daisuke gasped when he saw what the image carried. An image of Dark suffering and Krad just watching him, not even helping! Anger boiled in Daisuke, how could Krad not do anything! _Didn't he used to care about Dark! Unless_...the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Krad must be doing it on purpose, like when he killed Misha... "NO!" Daisuke yelled in frustration, he wouldn't let Krad kill another person he cared about. He tried to move, his vision cleared and he found himself standing up. Without a warning, Daisuke summoned the two different magic that combined, can hurt seriously. White and Black magic came to him willingly, Daisuke chanted a spell that he had learned from a book and combined the two opposing forces. Krad didn't even see it coming, the force hit him on the back, even through Dark's pained screaming, there was a loud thud heard as Krad hit the far wall face on. Daisuke staggered to Dark's side.

"Dark..." Dark didn't answer, it was from the blood in his ears. Daisuke looked at the place that all the pain had come from, it was glowing red. This spell, Daisuke had seem it before, but the name of the spell he couldn't remember. After becoming a C rank, Daisuke had stopped indulging in school work and started going to school to do research in the huge library full of spell-casting books. He had at least read almost the whole library, and memorized every spell perfectly. This spell that was hurting Dark was a powerful spell, but can easily be removed. Daisuke called out the spell name and it started to form around his fingers. He lightly touched Dark on the two flesh wounds that had started the spell. The wounds quickly healed and Dark's screams ceased.

"Dai..." Dark mumbled. Daisuke hushed him as he stopped the bleeding that was still coming from Dark's ears. "You're ok...thank god"

"Don't talk...we need to get you to a hospital" Daisuke helped Dark stand up, and was about to push open the door when Krad's laughter interrupted them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Krad sounded a bit insane

"Krad, please, I don't want to live through another death cause by you." Daisuke looked sad. Krad laughed out mockingly.

"I wasn't going to kill him like I did Misha, I can't handle you looking at me like a murderer" Krad was getting more and more hysterical with each moment. Daisuke could see an idea forming in Krad's mind, in his eyes.

"Krad...please...just leave me, leave us alone. I can never forgive you." Krad looked hurt for a second, and Daisuke wanted to take the hurtful words back, but then Krad smiled, a wryly smile that sent a shiver down both the boys backs. Krad stood up and patted the dust off his shirt. He looked at Daisuke lustfully, totally ignoring Dark. (a/n - totally ooc moment...)

"Daisuke...you are a mean Teme, but I love you, you were always close but out of reach. You were a fool to think that you could hide from me, I will have you, even if it takes me the rest of my life." His eyes bore holes into Daisuke, making him feel exposed to the whole world. Krad stumbled towards them, if only they knew that they should've ran away when they had the chance. Krad lunged at Daisuke at the late unexpected moment, catching them off guard. Then he held both Daisuke's hands in one of his own bigger hands. With his other hand he threw a binding and blinding spell at Dark. Daisuke futilely struggled but to no anvil.

"Krad! Stop it!" Daisuke cried out as Krad put a hand on Daisuke's cheek, the hand slowly descended down his chest while unbuttoning his shirt. Daisuke trembling the whole time.

"Scared, Daisuke?" Krad cooed, coming uncomfortably close to Daisuke.

"Please Krad..." Daisuke pleaded as Krad slid his hand into Daisuke's pants, unzipping them in the process and letting them fall to the ground. Daisuke stiffened a scream of disgust when Krad plunged into him without warning. Krad's smile just widened. Krad dragged Daisuke to the ground before proceeding more into the red head. Daisuke's screams sent pleasing shivers down Krad's back.

"Dai!" yelled out a blind and bound Dark. He was trying to throw up defense barriers but failed since he couldn't see anything at the moment. But he tried even harder, Daisuke's screams edging him on.

* * *

Satoshi heard a scream from the distance. He ran harder, how he hated the fact that the house was located in the middle of the isolated forest. That voice was familiar, Daisuke. "Krad! You TEME! Stop it!" Satoshi screamed futilely, since no one could hear him. Satoshi flew across the path with inhuman speed. _Almost there...almost there..._he kept on thinking, even though the house was far from near. If he didn't get there soon, another life could be at risk...

* * *

Chapter over! I promise! The next chapter will be the last! then an epilogue!I swear! But I also guarantee that Krad gets away...so...sequel coming up after this! Plz voice opinions for the sequel! (bowz) plz review! 


End file.
